Into The Nigh
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: The song of romamance can tone in your life before you know it. Nejiten Songfic


**OMG finally finished! You have no idea how hard this fic was, I made it half of it, fun out of imagination. I asked a friend she helped me, I continued and as I was about to finish, Lost it! O.O -- then I fond it again but I lost my inspiration. Then recaptured the inspiration when I was supposed to be cleaning my room, and aleluya! Here we are! Hmm… It seems that most of my lost inspiration comes when I'm supposed to be cleaning o.O?**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Neji POV

_Like a gift from the heavens _

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell …_

I walked down the street angrily it wasn't one of my bests days, I was heading towards the woods, there I could find some peace to calm my mind, then I heard my name being shout by some female voice, I could recognize the voice anywhere.

"Neji! Neji! Wait up!" She shouted for me to stop.

_She had fire on her soul _

_It was easy to see _

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me…_

"Neji come on why don't we go training?!" my team mate Tenten said, more like shout to me, stepping in front of me making me stop. She looks as energetic as ever, she had her beautiful hair in her usual buns, her eyes where set on me with that so cute sparkle and her lips were set in a big smile.

"Hn" I responded with my trade mark response, her smile grow bigger.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She said and grabbed my hand with one of her gentle hands and my heart started to pound hard and I felt the temperature rise and suet. Man I love her touch!

_There were drums I the air, as she started to dance _

_Every soul in the room, keeping time with their hands, and we sang…_

She took me to our usual training ground, and there we found our other team mate training with our sensei. They great us loudly and then we started battling. We started as usual, she would attack me and I would block her attacks. Slowly one after another the kunais, shurikens and many other weapons got pinned in trees and the ground, toning with our steps, breaths and heart beeps, slowly playing the song of battle.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we dance on into the night _

_And we dance on into the nigh…_

Without even noticing it, night came but we were still battling and we didn't stop either, neither did we wanted, or at least I didn't wanted, I love to see her like this, she looked so cute.

"I'm gonna win this time!" She shouted to me as a threat with that beautiful voice that sounded like it belonged to an angel.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls in to place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look in our faces_

_We was spinning in circles with the moon a our eyes…_

"Hn" I responded as usual and continued the blocking, I looked at her with her hair clinging to her face, her breath was uneven, she was getting tired but still she had a big smile in her lovely face as in enjoying all of this. I let escape a smirk as she tried as hard as she could to even strike a blow at me.

Then she jumped very high in the air, opening her scrolls and in the end spinning really fast and then realizing what it look like a rain of weapons doing her Twin Rising Dragon technique, I did my Eight Trigrams Sixty Palms Heavenly Spin technique to avoid the upcoming weapons as I did successfully, usually she would send a second strike but apparently was to tired. She fell to the ground but was still up in her feet. I was getting bored of blocking and went to attack her. She still managed to avoid my Gentle Fist technique, and she started to back off trying to avoid my numerous attacks.

_No room left to move in between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time _

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night _

_And we sang…_

Suddenly she bumped her back to a tree. Her face reviled surprise and confusion, she turned her face around to confirm herself with what she bump with. I couldn't contain myself, it just that she was so beautiful, so cute, so… Tenten. I put my hands in each of her shoulder holding her tight to the tree; she rapidly looked at me with more shock and confusion than before.

"N-Neji?" She said with that cute voice of hers and I crashed my lips to hers. I felt like she tensed up. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, she probably doesn't like at all. But then I felt like she put her arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we dance on into the night _

_And we dance on into the nigh_

_And we dance on into the nigh…_

After a looooong while we separated gassing in to each other, she had the cutest blush, but I know I'm blushing too.

"Um… Ne-neji…" I cut her off by giving her a little kiss in her nose then I smirked and turned around.

"Whoa… whoa… whoa… What the hell? Wait! Where do you think you are going Mister?!" She screamed angrily at me.

"Hn" I responded with my usual response and couldn't avoid smiling

"What?... Hey come back!... your not just gonna kiss me and levee?" I turned around with the smile in my face, she was taken back to see me like that.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell_

I grabbed her hand and pushed her towards me and like that we walked out of the training grounds. I could see that she was a little confused but she wasn't protesting either. We walked around the village with no destination in particular, I wasn't gonna go to the Hyuga compound, hey! I was enjoying this. Soon we found ourselves in the park and then she grabbed more tightly my arm and rested her head in my shoulder; I got the message she was enjoying this also. As we walked together we ran in to these two girls, what here there names?

"Tenten?! Neji?!" Both shouted at the same time, Tenten quickly let go of me

"Ino?! Sakura?!" Tenten shouted. Yes! Those where the names!

"Since when are you to a couple?" Ino ask curios. Tenten and me were taken back at this question, It wasn't that I didn't like her that way I just wasn't thinking of that.

"Oh I get it" Sakura said and winked at us, witch was really creepy "You are just _Friends_" Sakura said

"Huh?" Both of us said at the same time, I raised an eyebrow and she just plain stared at them

"No you bill brow head, their on a date" Ino said hitting Sakura

_She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

"Please, who ever heard of Tenten or Neji on a Date?" Sakura said in a know it all voce. What? I'm not date material? And how dare they talk about Tenten like that?!!

"Well for your information. We **are** in a date and a rather good one by the way" We are?

"You are?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yea so... Go away" Tenten said making a shoo movements with her hands

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

Ino and Sakura 'Walked away' I knew they where hiding behind those bushes, T lest they would have tried to disguise themselves. But either way that was not what was in my mind

"We are?" I asked her, she giggled, I couldn't stop smiling

"Well I guess now we are" She said and grabbed my arm tightly again. I wonder if I should take her to a restaurant then... or wash a movie?  
  
_And we sang,_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a   
And we danced on into the night  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_Singing, A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well hope you have enjoyed :)**

**Song: In To The Night**

**Artist: Santana**

**Naruto Characters: Masashi Kishimoto ©**


End file.
